Gator
The Gator is a Dimetrodon-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Gator is a Dimetrodon-type Zoid, created by the Zenebas Empire and later used by the Guylos Empire. One of the earliest Zenebas Zoids, the Gator was designed to act as an electronic warfare and communications platform rather than a battle Zoid. The Gator's distinctive fin carried numerous electronics systems, giving it considerable sensory and communications capabilities. In this role, the Gator was able to coordinate larger groups in battle. While its sensory capabilities were good, the Gator's actual combat ability was weak at best. The Zoid's sole ranged weapon is a small-bore gattling cannon, providing only minimal firepower, and its armour is average at best. However, due to its role, the Gator rarely needs to directly engage the enemy. Like many of the early Zenebas Zoids, the Gator's head can detach and act as a separate reconnaissance vehicle, further enhancing its capabilities. Battle Story appearances The Gator was one of the earliest Zenebas Zoids, first fielded in the ZAC 1980s. The Gator gave the Zenebas forces a superior command and control platform, exceeding the capabilities of the Republic's Gorgodos. The Gator became a standard part of Zenebas formations, greatly enhancing their capabilities. The Gator remained in service until about ZAC 2039, when it was replaced with the larger and much more capable Dimetrodon. However, the Dimetrodon was apparently lost following the ZAC 2056 Meteor disaster. As a result, the rebuilt Guylos Empire developed a new version of the Gator for use by its forces. Media Appearances UK Zoids comic The Spinefin was one of the Zoids found in the Red Mutant army, and one of the more numerous types. Spinefins were also used to guard red Zoid bases, using their sensors to detect intruders. Numerous Spinefins also served in Krark's army. Video games In the Zoids Saga series, the Gator appears as a frequent "wandering monster". It is generally one of the weakest Zoids in the game. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Gator comes on three frames along with a small wind-up motor, two separate cockpit pieces, a clear canopy, four rubber caps, a small chrome silver pilot, and label sheets. The Gator is moulded in maroon and silver, with a red canopy. The head was shared with several other early Zenebas Zoids, including the Malder and Molga. The Gator's construction is relatively simple and straightforward. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Zoid walks forward with a stomping gait. The Gator was released in Japan in 1983, with production continuing until about 1985. Original European Release The Molga was re-released in Europe under the name Spinefin in 1985-86. This version was identical to the OJR version, save for the packaging. Robostrux The Gator was re-released in the US as a part of the Robostrux line, under the name Reptex. The Zoid was recoloured in light blue and silver with a red canopy. Coincidentally, a single issue of the OER comic depicted a pre-mutation Spinefin that resembled the Reptex. New Japanese Release The Gator was re-released in 1999, during the first wave of releases for the New Japanese Release line. The Gator's design was unchanged, but the colours were altered; the Zoid is now purple and dark grey with a green canopy and a blue pilot. New American Release The Gator was also re-released in North America by Hasbro under the name Gatordus. The Zoid was identical to the New Japanese Release version, save for the packaging. The Zoid was also re-released as a part of the New Pacific Release in near-identical packaging to the NAR version. Zenebas Memorial Box Set The Gator was re-released in 2006 as a part of the Toys Dream Project Zenebas Memorial Box Set. This version of the Zoid was identical to the OJR version. The set also included similarly coloured versions of the Marder, Zaton, Geruder and Molga. Dark Gator A kit used to advertise Takara Tomy's Dark Zoids Army. The kit was released with the Molga's Dark Version included on February of 2008. Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids